The “to go” food industry has grown enormously in recent years as cooking at home has become more the exception than the rule. One of the biggest “to go” foods is pizza. Whether a pizza shop is part of a chain/franchise or a “mom and pop” restaurant, the boxes used to hold pizzas are generally delivered as flat blanks that must be folded into a box prior to use. Typically, a pizza shop owner/manager treats the task of assembling and stacking empty boxes as an offline process. This leads to several problems ranging from cost to sanitation. For example, there is labor cost associated with the box assembly operation that ultimately adds to the cost per pizza sold. In addition, the empty assembled boxes take up a substantial amount of space that typically is at a premium in the kitchen area of most pizza shops. Sanitation issues arise when delivery drivers, cashiers, etc., are called upon to fold boxes without proper food handling training. Still further, pre-folded boxes left overnight present hiding and nesting places for insects and rodents.